Heading South
by Invisi
Summary: My name is Taylor Potter. I am Harry's twin sister. And I'm in Antartica right now. Based on a dream I had. One-shot.


_**A/N: They say you dream about things that you think about before you go to sleep. I can say that for me, this is totally true. Like once, I was thinking about warriors, and in my dream they lived in a house down my street and I was in the Apprentice's den (basement) with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Spottedleaf and Thornclaw. Once I was thinking about Hogwarts, and had a dream where my school taught magic and a teacher threw a cake at my head o.O **_

_**Why am I telling you this? Because this one-shot is based on a dream. Trust me, by the time you finish this, you'll be wondering what the heck is wrong with my subconscious. **_

_**The thing I was reading before I fell asleep was the fan-fiction **_**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Seventh Horcrux ****_by _****cytpotter. ****_I suggest you read it, it really is quite good, and besides, it was what fuelled my dream and therefore this fan-fiction. Also, like _****Curse of the Seventh Horcrux, ****_this takes place during seventh year._**

**_I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the fan-fiction mentioned above. _**

* * *

**Heading South**

_My name is Taylor Potter. I'm Harry's twin sister. And I'm in Antartica right now. _

_You're probably wondering how I got here. If you're not, then too bad, because I'm going to tell you anyway. So, either way, you're going to find out._

_I should probably start my story from the beginning, but since that would take too long, I'll just skip to the chase; how we ended up in Antartica._

_It all started when the ministry introduced the official Magical Census..._

...

I glanced at Harry, my brother, over the letter. His face was pale. I don't know why, but we were both scared. We both knew that we couldn't take place in this census, and that we'd be forced to kiss a dementor if we didn't.

So we came up with what, to us, seemed a logical plan.

We went on the run for a week. It was hard, eating mushrooms and berries. And then- shock, horror, disaster!- the Ministry found us.

Why we were hanging out by the Muggle Doctor's Surgery where the census was taking place, I don't know. I also don't know why it was taking place at a Doctor's Surgery, but hey, that's the Ministry for you.

A team of Auror's chased us through the building and into the Gift Shop. The shop was crowded, and nobody seemed to be paying attention. I was slightly confused to why a Doctor's Surgery had a gift shop, but it didn't matter.

What did matter was getting away.

"There!" Harry cried, pointing at a basket on the counter. And in the basket we saw our escape; model owls. There were several of them, some tawny and some snowy. I made my way to the front of the crowd and grabbed one, holding it out to the woman.

"We should really get a tawny, Taylor, they're not as easy to spot," Harry told me uneasily. I shrugged, paying the woman.

"It looks like Hedwig."

We made our way out into the woods. We knew the Aurors would be on us soon, there was no time to spare.

I cast an engorgement charm on the bird, and Harry cast a spell bringing it to life. Is there even a spell for that? Anyway, it worked, and the Giant Hedwig-replica cocked her head at us. We could hear shouts and exchanged a glance; the Aurors had found us.

We climbed up onto Giant Hedwig-replica's back. I'm going to refer to her as Wighead from now on. In fact, I might make her wear a wig...

Ahem. On with the story.

"GET THEM!" came the cry as Wighead flapped her wings and soared into the air. Harry and I held onto her feathers, both of us flat on our stomachs and laughing.

We'd escaped, even if it was very inconspicuous.

"Where do we go?" Harry shouted above the wind. I shrugged.

"Wighead, take us somewhere they'll never think of looking!"

Wighead let out a squawk to let me know she'd heard, and soared off into the sunset.

...

_Yeah, so that's how we ended up here. In Antartica. _

_I'm sat in a cave right now. It's cold, but I'm coping. Harry's outside with Wighead. I wonder what he's doing. _

_If you think this is a little strange, believe me, it is. We'll have to go back north sometime to deal with Voldemort. Or not. We may as well just stay down here in Antartica. _

_Or maybe my brains are frozen._

_Harry's just come into the cave. I really ought to go now. _

_Love ya Journal, _

_Taylor._

* * *

_**A/N: I told you it was weird! Sorry if it's badly written, my dreams are often hazy. There wasn't much to go on.**_

_**So write a review and tell me what you thought, and PM me if you want to hear more about my crazy dreams. Seriously, I have quite a few, and I love talking about dreams. **_

_**Well, that's quite enough from my screwed-up imagination. **_

_**Thank you and goodnight!**_

_**-Invisi**_


End file.
